


Sad Beginnings

by celestialmeme



Series: Sad Beginnings [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Smut, i love 707 so much okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmeme/pseuds/celestialmeme
Summary: So this will be a long story (hopefully) and it will have spoilers for 707/Luciels route so!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I think about how I could have just deleted the message and even now I could’ve have moved away, gotten a new phone and new number, maybe even changed my name so even Seven couldn’t find me with his hacking. But truth is, the only time these thoughts enter my mind are when he screams at me to go away, when he pushes my hand off his shoulder and won’t even look at me. It’s only been a day since he came to Rika’s apartment where I’ve staying. Only been a day since we found out the other hacker, was his twin brother Saeran. 

This isn’t the Seven I met in the chat-room, the Seven I started falling far when he said that if he had to save me or his Lego star wars ship, he would put be on the ship to save us both. His light use to shine so bright through my phone when he logged on and each message he sent caused butterflies in my stomach.  
But now, I’m sitting on the floor in my room, my eyes are build up with tears and I have to stifle my sobs that he has caused. Maybe I really do wish to just run out of this apartment and never come back, not that he would even notice.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

I got off the floor and walked into the bathroom, splashing water on my face that was swollen in red. I put on leggings and a pale pink form fitting t-shirt, slipped on a pair of flats, and walked out of the apartment. I didn’t try to hide I was leaving and yet he didn’t even look up or come after me. I waited a few minutes in the hallway, maybe I wanted him to come out and take me in, after all this isn’t even close to safe. But he didn’t. So I said fuck it and I went into the elevator and left the building. It was dusk out with rain waiting in the clouds in the sky; the streets were quiet but packed. I started on the sidewalk to the local corner store, maybe some sweets would help cheer me up. The air was heavy and I suddenly felt the effects of all the tears I’ve shed hitting me at once. I walked lightly into the corner store and picked out some candy bars, more tissues, and some liquor. As the guy rung me up he started asking me if I was okay, if I was broken hearted, and I ended up walking out before he gave me my change. When I got outside I sat on the side walk and downed half a bottle of the cheap liquor I bought. It burned but not as bad as my heart was.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

It finally got dark enough to make me a tad paranoid so I stood up and headed on home. Stars were spinning in my arms but not only when I looked at the sky. I fumbled to get my keys out as I stood outside the door and right as I bent down to pick them up after dropping them the door flies open. “Are you fucking kidding? SERIOUSLY MC? Where the hell were you?” The voice was familiar but it was loud and angry, which wasn’t. I looked up and my eyes focused on the beautiful red headed man standing above me with what seemed to be tears in his eyes. He ripped me off the floor and pulled me inside, his grasp was rough but felt so warm. He threw me onto the couch and slammed the door. I tried to stand up but he pushed me back down. “Why would you leave? WHY? Do you want to get kidnapped? Do you want to die?” I just started laughing and tears ran down my face, I pushed him away and stood up. “I was gone for three hours. Took you that long to even notice huh?” I ran my hands through my hair and threw my head back, “as if you fucking care about me, you’ve made it clear you don’t so please stop it and let me heal myself” I turned around and walked to my bedroom and fell onto the bed. It took him three hours to notice I was gone.

Seven stood there, he didn’t know what to say. Of course he cared, he noticed after a few minutes she was gone, he called all of RFA, your favorite coffee shop, favorite book store, ran around the streets asking people before he went back home thinking maybe you did also. Suddenly your door is slammed open and as you roll over a warm presence is on top of you. A smooth but rough kiss starts happening and as you both pull away to breathe you hear “don’t you ever say I don’t care about you MC, I’m doing this because I care.” Sevens tears fall onto your face as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down into you.


	2. Chapter 2

Your mouths smash against each other, so eager and desperate to be as close as possible. His hands traveled up your body as yours traveled down his. His body was smooth and hard, so hot and welcoming. Your tongues were dancing and moans filled the air, but as you moved your hand down to his pants, he pushed you away and backed into the wall. “God I can’t do this. I can’t. I just,” he was whispering and looking at the floor, you walked up to him and lifted his chin. His beautiful eyes were full of tears as you looked into them; he closed his eyes and refuses to look. “But Luciel..” his body tightened up as you spoke his name, your hand made its way towards his face “Luciel, please. I.. I’m falling in love with you Luciel. Please tell me you feel something to, please.” i choked the last few words out; happy to have had bangs to hide the tears building up. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls close, wrapping his arms around me, “I feel things, but I can’t tell you what they are. Please, just stop.” i stumble back from his light push as he starts to walk away; tears are running down my face fast now. There’s no use in hiding anything. “DAMNIT SAEYOUNG” you fell onto the floor and clutched your hands into fists. He stopped, his steps became.. silent but why? His footsteps start coming closer, I looked up and he bent down, lifting his hand up to my chin and meeting my eyes, “Don’t.” he took his hand and shut the door behind him after he left. I didn’t know what to do but tonight was too much to handle so I may as well sleep. I got up and washed my face off, I stripped down to a big tshirt and underwear and crawled into bed and let my mind drift me off to sleep.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Sevens POV

I leaned against her door after I closed it, I wanted to turn around and kiss her. Hearing her call me that name, with such fire made me ache for her even more. But I’m too dangerous for her so I went to my bed instead. I tossed and turned all night; every time I looked at the clock it was later and later with no sleep. Next thing I know, I hear a scream, and no not any scream MCs scream. There was no time to put on clothes, only time to run. I flung open her door and found her tossing and turning in bed, she was asleep.. but she had fear in her face, so much fear. I walked over to the bed and as I did her hands went to her beautiful blonde locks and started pulling, I jumped on top of her and pinned her hands down. “MC NO” shit that was loud, I started to whisper, “wake up it’s a nightmare its okay.” I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

MCs POV

Warm, love and comfort soon replaces the terror from my nightmare. I woke up to Seven on top of me, his cross dangled in front of my face and his arms pinned me down. When he saw I was awake he blushed and went to move but my hands grabbed his back. I pushed him back and crawled out of bed and hovered over him. “Luciel” I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Our bodies grew goosebumps together and then I was full aware I was in my underwear and a shirt, and he was in just his boxers. I sat down onto him and pulled my shirt off. His face light up and soon a bulge pressed against where I sat, I couldn’t help but let out a moan when I felt him grow below me. I leaned back down and kissed him, “Luciel, I don’t care if you don’t love me. Be with me at least for tonight please; pretend you love me just once.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter!! like the whole thing is, just in case yall wanna skip the smut

His arms wrapped around me pulling me down into a deep passionate kiss as he removed my shirt. He flipped me over onto my back, hovering over me, his cross dangling and partly shinning in the moonlight peaking in the window. He looked at me as if he was art, lightly tracing my sides and hips with his fingertips causing goosebumps to swim across my skin. He leaned down taking my nipple into his mouth, lightly biting down causing a light moan to slip out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear “As much as I’m enjoying your hands and mouth on me, I’m afraid you’ll take too long and leave. So please, Luciel, take me now before you stop.” I leaned away and his face was red as he nodded.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Sevens POV//

I nodded looking down at her. Her beautiful skin was so smooth and soft, scars lining parts of her, leaving me to wonder why. How does she know me so well? How did she know that I would stop before going further if we continued the soft touching? Right now, I’m not in control and I’ll let that happen, I’ll give her me.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

MC POV//

I stared up at him as he removed his boxers, relieving his hard dick, his body was so beautiful almost as if he jumped out of book. He touched my underwear, “are you sure.. like really sure..” he whispered so quietly, I propped myself up on my elbows, “I’m sure, please fuck me God 707, take me.” I saw something in his eyes change, no more fear or anxiety, just pure lust written in them. He ripped off my underwear and smashed his mouth against mine sucking a moan out of my mouth. “You asked for it princess” He whispered in my mouth as he become one with me. His rhythm was slow and unsure at first, the anxiety creeping back up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our tongues danced together and moans were the lyrics of the song. He started moving faster as our kisses got sloppier, it seemed as if we reached the stars together, his moans were so beautiful, I never wanted this to end. “O-oh Luciel, I-I’m,” I panted out as his speed became faster and messier, “Cum with me princess.” At that time our moans were as loud as can be and he fell on top of me. My thighs were coating with his cum as his dick was with mine. He went to move and I pulled him in closer.

“I don’t have to pretend to love you by the way, that’s the problem.” He whispered against me, his body was warm and chilled at the same time. He loves me? I adjusted myself and laid my head on his chest, I looked into his eyes and they were holding in tears. “Then please stop. Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung whatever the fuck you want me to call you just please stop! Do you know what you are doing to me? I love you, I really fucking do but damn it, please stop treating me as if I’m invisible. I can only handle so much.” Tears started streaming down my face as a I shouted at him, his eyes widened up and his tears came out too. “I’m dangerous MC, that’s why I have to do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

The way his voice fell into a hushed tone with his glassy eyes, my heart dropped. I couldn’t argue with him, not after what happened just now. We just laid there staying at each other, neither wanted to move but we both knew we needed too. I took in a deep breathe, I could do this, I could tell him I didn’t care how dangerous he was. But when I went to he put his finger over my lips, “please do not say what you’re going to say.” Why was he fighting me so hard? I couldn’t take it anymore, can he just stop choosing things for me. I’m fed up and done.   
I slapped his hand away and his face went into shock. I rolled on top of him and pinned his arms down. I swear I could feel this breathing hike up into his chest and stay there. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears but it didn’t work as I started to talk, “Stop, stop damn it just stop!” My voice was trembling and I stopped fighting the tears. “Don’t you see? Can’t you see how much I do not care about how dangerous you are? About how much I fucking love you?” my voice turned into me yelling at him but I couldn’t stop, he needed to know. “I wasn’t forced to talk to you in the chat, honestly when the chat first started I instantly fell for you and knew that I had to stay just because I had to know you. When you told me I was I danger I was so scared, but then you said you were coming there to see me. All my fear left, in fact, I was thankful I was in danger so I could fucking meet you! Damn it Saeyoung, stop trying to push me away because I will push you towards me even more. I’m HERE TO STAY.” 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Sevens POV//

I can’t believe how beautiful she is laying in this silence, her blonde hair laying across the pillow, glowing under the moonlight as if she is art. When she rolled on top of me, my heart stopped and I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to push her off and run back to my room and just cry but in that moment, I wanted to open up and let her in. Her eyes squeezed shut so tightly, but it didn’t top the tears from leaking out the corners. The first to say my real name in years and it came out sounding like a smooth melody melted with honey. My brain yelling at me saying it was all lies was silent for once; I could feel the trust and truth in her words, her beautiful words. It’s too much, I can’t.   
I rolled her off of me and stood up; her hand reached out and grabbed my arm. “Can we talk more in the morning? I just need to be alone right now.” She squeezed my arm and let go, as I walked out of her room I wanted to run back but I knew it wouldn’t be good. I crawled into bed and shut my eyes, I know I needed a shower but I didn’t want her smell off me. I drifted off seeing her, her moans and her beautiful smile. It’s all I wanted to see forever and ever.   
I woke up with the sun shining in my window the next day, I can’t believe I actually slept. I rolled out of bed and got dressed, hoping she was still sleeping. I creeped out of my room and I saw her, right where I left her but curled under the covers. She was even drooling slightly and little noises escape her mouth. I couldn’t help but smile. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

MCs POV//

I woke up the next morning startled by the sound of the fire alarm. I flew up in bed and potted my robe, slipped it on and ran to the kitchen. I saw him trying to make, what seemed to be pancakes? But I couldn’t tell as they were black and stuck to a steaming pan. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing and he jumped turning around. “MC!!!” he screamed as I continued to stand there and laugh. I turned off the oven and got the pan from his hand, he started chuckling in tunes with my laugh. “I wanted to make you breakfast but..” he chuckled out. “Seven, you didn’t have to, you know you could have started a fire right?” his laughing stopped which made my breathing stop. Did I say something wrong? I turn around and face him, his face was… pouting? He was pouting. “Please, call me Saeyoung like you were last night.” His words were a whisper. “Okay.. Saeyoung you dork, you could have caught the kitchen on fire!” his pout turned into a big smile and he started laughing. “I know I’m sorry, I just wanted to make you some pancakes.” A blush creeped up my face as I put the pan back on the stove and started explaining how to actually make pancakes. As we sit down to start eating, he starts to talk “So, like I said last night, lets… lets talk.”


End file.
